A Ripple Effect
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Between seasons 4&5 Jax gets an unexpected phone call that sends him back to a place he wanted to leave behind. Ireland. While there a ghost from his past&Charming's past resurfaces in an unexpected way. Trouble caused by Clay comes gunning for him&Opie in Ireland as he deals with an issue affecting his family. How will they all come out alive? Rated M for language&adult content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place between seasons 4 and 5. This is just an idea I had and wanted to share with all of you. There are several O.C.'s and one of which is a big focus. This is my first try at writing for S.O.A. . I hope you enjoy. Reviews are heavily encouraged.  
Of course, (Checks bank statement) Nope, I do not own Sons Of Anarchy or anything pertaining to it. That all belongs to the great Kurt Sutter aka Otto Delaney**

 **Chapter1**

Only two weeks after becoming president of the Redwood Charter, Jax was woken up by a sound he hated hearing while he was trying to sleep. He irritably looked over at the ringing prepaid cell phone and quietly got out of bed to answer it. He didn't want to wake up Tara. He did not recognize the area code or the number. So he answered hesitantly.

"He... hello," he asked sleepy and suspicious.

The voice on the other end of the phone was definitely a woman. Her voice was full of worry. He had a hard time understanding what she was saying due to her heavy accent. Within seconds he recognized who it was.

"Maureen Ashby?" he asked confused and concerned.

"Yes Jackson. I am very glad ya answered," she answered almost frantically.

"Calm down. Is everything okay? What the hell is going on? Did something happen to the club... or to Trinity?" he asked a little more awake.

Maureen sighed. "I shouldn't be calling ya but this is about tha Son's M.C. here in Belfast. Don't be concernin' yerself with Matters concernin' Trinity. Those are my burden and mine alone ta worry 'bout."

"Sorry..." he began insincerely and not wanting to argue the point about his sister. "What's going on with the club?"

"I was asked by a club member ta reach out to you Jackson. I was told yer now tha president of yer charter. Tha mother charter. Tha Belfast charter needs yer help as tha president. After tha Kings sanctioned fer you ta kill Jimmy O'Phelan out there, in order ta drive home what happens when Irish natives betray the cause, tha Kings killed Seamus Ryan. Tha member Clay appointed president of that Belfast charter. They haven't been able to keep a president since and are falling apart Jackson. They the president of the mother charter to come and sit with them. Ta give some guidance and make them stable. You know I wouldn't even be getting' involved if I didn't think they were right about tha necessity of reaching out ta you," she answered.

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered. "Clay fucked things up bad enough that I actually need to go to Belfast?"

"Jackson, I'm afraid that if you do not come and sort this mess out, tha Belfast charter will completely implode. It's bad enough that Galen O'Shay met with and told them that they need to get their shite together or the Kings will appoint a president of their own to tha charter. One that'll keep the guns runnin' to tha Russians. None of them want that. Jackson, with you being the son of John Teller, you are the _only_ one the older members of tha charter _will_ listen to anymore.

As Jax exhaled he said, "Shit." "You're gonna have to give me a few days to pull this off Maureen. I'm out of prison on parole right now and Clay has us in deep with a God Damn drug cartel. But one way or another, I'll get out there. Can you help get me an escort when I get there? I'm gonna need one," he answered.  
Then another question hit him and he couldn't help but ask.

"Maureen, I know we instructed that the club keep taking care of you and my sister despite what McGee did. But I need to know, why the hell would they ask _you_ to reach out to _me_? Who was it?"

Maureen sat silent on the other line. "I thought you an Clay worked it out. A week after you all left, Clay sent over a group of yer nomads to Belfast. They were assigned to protect me and Trin and ta help oversee the restructuring of the charter while passing information between tha charters under tha radar of the Kings and tha Army," Maureen answered.

"He did what?" Jax shouted and then winced when he realized how loud he was.

Maureen repeated herself. Jax nearly threw the cell phone at the wall when he found out Clay sent over members of another charter not only without a club vote but without even letting the club know. He talked to her a little bit longer and planned when and how he would get to Belfast. After the call ended, he lit up a cigarette and sat at the dining room table. Tara emerged from the bedroom with Thomas in her arms. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he held it in his. They stayed silent until he finished his cigarette.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Tara asked him.

He shook his head before answering. "Some shit is going down in Belfast and they've requested my presence since I'm now president of the home charter."

Tara glared at him. "You can't do that. Not with the cartel shit going on, the shit with my hand. Oh not to mention, you are on _parole_ Jax."

"I know babe. Unfortunately it's club business though. I have to go. I don't have a choice. I'm going to go there, appoint a president, make sure they get back on course and head back. I'll be gone for a week. Two at most," he reasoned.

"It's never that simple Jax," Tara replied and then sighed. "But given that it's club business, I'm not going to be able to stop you. I'll cover for you as best as I can if the sheriff's or your parole officer come to check on you."

"Thank you for understanding Tara."

Before they knew it, Jax was at the clubhouse and called everyone to the table. He explained the phone call he received from Maureen Ashby and him having to go back to Belfast. He announced that Bobby and Chibs would be in charge for the time that he would be in Belfast. He informed the club of the Nomads that Clay unknowingly sent there and that he would be bringing back with him. So there would be a vote on bringing them into SAMCRO when they all returned. A decision the club quickly backed. However they were all against him going alone.

"You understand why we can't all go like last time. I thought hard about it and if _any_ of you come with me, then suspicious may still be raised about why there's suddenly two of us not around lately. That will be two too many. That'll make Roosevelt get suspicious, do some digging and then we all get sent back to county. It's better if only I go. Then only I get in trouble if something goes wrong," Jax explained.

"No brother. I am going with you," Opie chimed in.

"Ope, you can't. Your fami..." Jax began but was cut off.

"I'm not asking Jax. You're not going alone. You're gonna need someone with you in case things go south and get messy. Might as well be me," Opie inisted.

Jax let out a defeated sigh. "Alright. Fine. I guess Opie is coming with me and that's it. No one else. I need to let Oswald know and then I will let you guys know when we leave," he said and banged the gavel.

Immediately after, he got on his bike and left for Oswald's home. They met at the stables as always. It took a while but Jax eventually convinced Elliot that he would make good on his promise to be back within two weeks. Next he called Romeo for a meeting. The meeting was set to be at the usual out of the way location. He gave Opie an excuse to need to go somewhere alone and went to meet Romeo.

When Romeo arrived, it was in his usual S.U.V. and with armed body guards. He approached Jax and shook his hand.

"I hope there's a reason for this sudden unscheduled meeting Mr. Teller. What's so important we had to meet here and now?" he asked.

"There is. I need to leave the country for about two weeks. I was hoping perhaps you could use your C.I.A. pull and keep the Sanwa Sheriffs and our parole officers from nosing around the club so they don't start wondering where I went. Just for two weeks. I am getting transport arranged there and back on my own," Jax explained.

Romeo nodded and looked around. "That's a pretty big favor to ask. What would be in it for us if I do this?" Romeo asked and stared at him.

"I gotta go to Ireland and clean some shit up to keep us from getting in bad with the Irish Kings and staying in business with them. Since I'll be there, I'll secure a deal to double the next two shipments for you and make sure I personally escort the second shipment back with some other guys from the club that'll be coming back with me. Don;t worry, they're already citizens. We'll be armed and the second shipment will be on time," Jax offered and lit up a cigarette.

Romeo thought for a moment. "Then we double the amount of our next two shipments for your M.C. to deliver for us."

Jax raised an eyebrow, "Deal. Thank you Romeo. Can you get that done for me by tonight?"

"I'll get it pushed through and shoot you a text," Romeo answered as he put his sunglasses on and turned to his S.U.V. "Let's go!"

After leaving the meeting, Jax decided that the best way to Ireland was the same as the last time they went. By securing a hideaway on a cargo boat for him and Opie. When he went and told Gemma about what was going on, it became more of an argument which lead to him walking out of her house and leaving without a word. He spent the remainder of the day at home with Tara and the boys.

It was seven o'clock at night when the text came from Romeo. Jax kissed Tara and the boys goodbye before he left for the docks. A part of him hoped that Opie would not show up. He felt Opie needed to spend more time with his family. Despite his refusal to listen to reason, his kids needed him. When he got to the docks, sure enough, Opie was there waiting for him. With a sigh, Jax walked up to him and asked if he was ready.

"Ready as I can be brother," Opie responded. They headed to the cargo boat without another word.

Jax hoped that they could get there quickly, get business done and then leave with as little going wrong as possible. Even though he knew that was wishful thinking.

 _ **Meanwhile In Ireland**_  
Trinity was sitting on the couch, covered up with a blanket reading a book. A man with dark hair in a ponytail sat next to her with his her arm wrapped around her while watching the television and was taking a sip of whiskey. Maureen walked into the room and got both their attention. He turned off the television after Maureen grabbed the bottle of whiskey from in front him. Trinity got fed up with her mother stalling.

"What's the matter ma?" she nearly demanded.

Maureen took a drink and looked at them. "I had ta do what I felt necessary ta keep tha Kings from returning or coming and draggin' us back into tha M.C.'s problems."

"What did ya do ma?" Trinity demanded and stood up.

Maureen sighed. "I called yer brother. I told him some of tha things happenin'."

Trinity turned her head slightly and glared at her mother with one eye. "Tell me ya did not lie to 'im ma!"

Maureen looked at the floor. "I did not exactly lie Trin. I just didn't tell 'im everything and I did not tell tha whole truth."

Trinity's eyes widened. "Oh God! Tell me he's _not_ comin' 'ere ma! Tell me tha Jackson Teller is _not_ comin' 'ere ma!"

Maureen almost began to cry. "Aye. He is. I told him we needed 'im 'ere. He's already on his way. Someone 'ad tatell 'im. Lord knows tha club won't!"

Trinity began to cry and shook her head. "How could ya ma? How could ya? Now they might kill 'im for certain if they find out he's 'ere!" she shouted and walked out of the room.

The dark haired man stood up. He looked as angry as Trinity was when he looked at Maureen.

"Did she say Jackson Teller? Did you call him her brother? And did you say he's coming here?" he asked. His deep voice proving he was in fact American.

"Aye," Maureen quietly answered.

"No one told me she was related to Jackson Teller! Why did neither of you tell me?" he shouted.

"We couldn't. No one alive in the club knows. We couldn't risk anyone findin' out and havin' tha Kings or that Russians or anyone else findin' out and comin' after 'er ta get to tha club or Jackson," Maureen answered.

"She may not have to worry about them killing him. Brother or not, I have a score to settle with Jax Teller. It could get ugly. We'll see how he handles things between he and I first," he said bitterly.

"Well, 'ell be 'ere in a few days. Fer Trinity's sake, just don't kill 'im," Maureen replied and went to the kitchen.

"No promises," he answered and left the room to go find Trinity.

 **(I apologize if this seemed rushed. I didn't want to take too much time before they left. Please review as they are always welcome and useful. There will be more soon and they will be in Ireland :))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I apologize for the excessive dialogue)**_

When Jax and Opie got off the boat, the members of the Belfast charter, SAMBEL, were waiting for them and had two motorcycles for them to ride back to the clubhouse. Much to Jax's pleasure, this time around, they passed through the authorized checkpoints with no issues. They arrived at the SAMBEL club house just after noon. Many of the club members were baffled to see Jax and Opie, the rest gave them a warm reception. Jax briefly greeted everyone and called for church before an hour had even passed.

Once at the table and without hesitation, they had Jax sit at the head of it with Opie sitting next to him in the V.P.'s spot. After the chatter died down, a SAMBEL member called, Geezer, gave the introductions. Jax looked around a moment and then back at Geezer and SAMBEL's Sergeant At Arms, Luther. They both nervously looked back at him. Jax shook his head and lit a cigarette.

"Before we start, where are the Nomads and why are they not at the table?" Jax asked.

Luther and Geezer looked at each other again before Luther answered. "SAMBEL doesn't have a Nomad charter."

Jax cocked his head sideways and exhaled smoke. "I did not come all the way the hell to this country to put up with being given smart ass answers. I am too, _fucking_ tired to be given the run around! Now I ask again. Where, the fuck, are the Nomads and why are they not, at this God, Damn, table?"

Geezer sighed and spoke up. "Since ya know they're here, ya also probably know why they're here and tha instructions Clay gave 'em. When Clay made tha agreement ta send them here fer tha business ya was told 'bout, he made us agree that we would deny their bein' here if anyone asked. Even you Jackson."

Jax's scowl became even more prominent. "Figures. But now that Clay's no longer in charge and I came out here as a favor, how about you don't bullshit me _ever_ again. Okay?"

The SAMBEL charter members apologized.

"Clay never gave a shit about Maureen or Trinity Ashby. So why would he request the Nomads provide protection to them?"

"That was a request from Gemma," Luther answered. "She requested it an' wouldn't say why. Clay gave 'em that order for her. We're grateful though since Maureen an' Trinity be all we have left of the Ashby family. They never come ta church though. Since they ain't here an' all."

"I want them, at this fucking table, in fifteen minutes," Jax replied.

 _ **Meanwhile at Maureen's home**_

Trinity had just put on a baggy shirt and constantly looked out her bedroom window. Maureen walked up to her bedroom door and glowered at her. She knew what was going on but asked the question on her mind anyway.

"Fer God's sake Trinity, where tha hell do ya think yer goin'?"

"Ya think I wouldn't find out ma, that Jax is here? I'm goin' ta go see 'im. I don't care what ya has to say 'bout it," Trinity answered.

"They're most likely at tha table right now Trin. Ya wouldn't be able ta see 'im right now anyway. Besides, ya have ta work at tha store today," Maureen tried to reason.  
"Cherry is workin' fer me today and tomorrow," Trinity triumphantly countered.

"Trin..." Maureen began but was cut off.

"Why are you so against me seein' me brother? Ever since ya told me bout 'im comin' you have been actin' like this! I wanna know why. Otherwise I'm goin' to tha club house and waiting fer 'im,"Trinity demanded with her hands held out at her mother.

Maureen sighed and took a drink of whiskey. "Yer Nomad boyfrien' has issues with 'im. Said he has a score ta settle with 'im and tha Jackson would be lucky if they were able ta kill 'im first."

Trinity stood down for a moment and shook her head before looking at her mother again.

"You jus' now found out 'bout tha'? You'll understand soon ma. Stop treatin' me like I'm stupid an don't know anything about things like tha' when it comes to people I care about! I'm not a little girl no more ma," Trinity shouted and headed out the door.

When she opened it, Geezer was standing on the other side of the door preparing to knock.

"What are you doin' here?" Trinity snapped.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. "Jax Teller has requested the Nomads at tha table. Need your Ol' Man at ta come with me now."

"He's not 'ere. I'll text and let 'im know. I'm going with you," she replied.

Before he could protest, she breezed passed him back out the door and slammed it before Maureen could protest. Maureen heaved a sigh and flopped onto the couch. She knew there was no more she could say or do. She shook her head and lit a cigarette.

"If only you knew Trinity. We've both now brought a pile of shite to a man we care about," she said aloud to herself.

 _ **Back at the SAMBEL table**_

Jax and SAMBEL sat quietly at the table. They were waiting for Geezer and Luther to return with the Nomads. At the twelve minute mark, the two men walked in with three of the Nomads behind them. Opie looked at a piece of paper and looked back at Jax. They whispered for a moment before Jax looked back at Luther and Geezer.  
"There's supposed to be four. Where is he?"

"I just spoke with him, He's on his way," Geezer answered. "There's someone el..." he began but was cut off.

"How long?" Opie asked.

A motorcycle was then heard pulling up outside. Jax muttered, "Bout damn time." Everyone in the room looked towards the doors. They heard the excited voice of a female from the other side of the doors. Followed by what sounded like a short argument and then a male saying something as if he were defeated.

Luther looked at Geezer and then glanced at the doors. Geezer looked away. Opie looked at them wanting answers. Jax was waiting to find out what was going on. His irritation was growing.

"What is Trinity doin' here Geezer?" Luther asked confused.

"She was insistent and did not give me a choice. She wanted ta see Jax Teller and made me bring her with me after I rounded up tha Nomads. I got outside and she was on my bike ready ta go," Geezer answered.

Jax glanced over at them and put his cigarette out.

"You mean Trinity Ashby? Trinity Ashby is here and you didn't immediately tell me?"

"I was goin' ta after tha meeting. Let me get rid of her," Geezer answered.

"No you won't!" Jax snapped. "Right now, send a prospect or Bel Ringer or whoever is available, to wait on her hand and foot while she waits for this meeting to end," Jax demanded. "Now!"

Quickly Geezer looked out the door, called over a random girl and gave her instructions. He then turned around and looked at Jax after the girl walked away. "The fourth Nomad is here."

Before anything else could be said, the fourth Nomad stepped into the room. It was the dark haired man from Maureen's home. He was as tall as Jax with a similar muscular build. The visible tattoo's he had were blue flames that went up his wrist on his right arm that stopped at his elbow bend where his sleeve was. On his left arm was a tattoo of the cancer symbol and around it had the name Tara. He stopped at the door and glared at Jax with his dark brown eyes. The corner of his mouth was noticeably twitching through his goatee.

Jax's eyes grew wide when he realized who it was. He returned the glare but still held out his hand for him to sit down. The Nomad remained standing but started to side step towards the open chair. Opie became nervous and tried his best to hide it while keeping himself between the two men. The stare down continued a little bit longer.

"Jesus Christ. Darien. Never thought I'd see him again," Jax whispered under his breath.

Despite his reluctance, Jax began the meeting. Club business had to come first. He explained to SAMBEL about the going ons he had been informed about through what he claimed was an, "unknown," source. He inquired about what was really going on with the disorganization of the club and their lack of leadership. He was given mostly the same information that Maureen had already given him. He became irritated with them giving him information they knew he already had.

Losing his patients, he asked them why it seemed they intentionally weren't keeping a president ever since the Irish Kings killed Seamus. There were several more excuses given as to why they weren't. Most of them even made Opie roll his eyes. Jax soon began to tune it all out. When he had enough, he slammed his fist on the table. Startling everyone into silence.

"This is the last time I say this. I've risked my ass to come all the way here to help you fix this fucking problem. I can't fix shit when you won't give me a strait fucking answer! If no one will do that, then so help you God, I will not hesitate but to have this charter disband and let you deal with the Kings and the I.R.A. on your own."

Opie looked around. "Anyone?"

"I'll tell you what's going on Redwood," Darien spoke up with a smirk. "They're afraid to tell you that they can't keep a president because of the Russians they deliver the guns to. After the Russian's found out you and the other Redwood's killed Viktor Putlova, in retaliation, they had a meet up and killed the Ryan O'Malley, who was the president after Seamus, Connor McNamara the VP, the Sergeant At Arms Brandon O'Brien and three other members. They were set up obviously. Now, every time someone is appointed president of this charter, they step down when they get contacted by the Russians for a face to face. Hence how myself, Hatter, Danish Dave and Thumper have gotten stuck going on every gun run with them lately. But someone needs to conduct the business. Somehow it keeps being me and Luther. As you can see, this charter has been massively dwindled by the fuckin' Russians. They've been killed or gone into hiding."

Jax sighed and rubbed his forehead. Opie folded his his arms and sighed as well. They had to let it sink in. Of all the people to fill him in, it had to be the ghost of their past. Jax had to immediately think of a plan to fix this problem as quickly as possible. He decided to go with the easiest thing to do.

"When's the next shipment due?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night. They come up from Dublin and meet us in Banbridge that way we don't risk crossin' international borders wit' tha guns. They can transport tha merchandise easier than we can," Geezer answered.

"Alright," Jax began. "Send word to the Russians, tomorrow, Ope and I will be coming with you guys. Two of the Nomads as well. _I_ am going to talk to the Russians and get shit sorted out with them. Depending on how that goes, we'll see about getting some new and lasting leadership in here and delegate the responsibilities of the Nomads among you guys. Whether you like it or not, they're gonna going back with us when we leave. We all meet here tomorrow. Rest up."  
He slammed down the gavel and the SAMBEL members and Nomads all got up to head out to the club house. Jax then looked at Darien and pointed at him.

"You stay. It's time we talked about a few things."

"How about you let Trinity come in here and see you first? She's been wanting to see you more than anything after finding out you were en route. Even got her mother on the edge after an argument about it," Darien replied.

Jax shifted in his seat. "We're gonna talk first. Now tell me, how the hell, did you manage to become a patched in member of the Sons and how the hell did you get over here?" Jax asked.

Darien smiled and nodded his head. "After you had Clay disallow me from joining the Redwood charter and force me out of Charming, I went back to Portland to stay with my mom. After I got there, I met Matt Gunner. He introduced me to the president of the Portland charter, Mark Mercer. I prospected and obviously, patched in. When Portland got too many members for my liking two years ago, I got tired of being there and decided that I didn't want to be bound to once place. I put in the transfer to go Nomad. Mercer signed off and Quinn has been happy to have me the last couple of years."

"You know, I can't believe you had the balls to join the Sons after what you did to Jax," Opie chimed in.

Darien scoffed. " You mean the tussle Jax and I had after I found out he not only got with my sister after I told him no but also caused her to split town? You should know that after I found out she split because of his actions, I calmly confronted him. _He_ struck first. Right in front of you, Clay and that creep Trager. I won that fight too. You know that is not what I wanted Opie. I always had his back and yours until that happened. I wanted to prospect with SAMCRO alongside you guys. One confrontation and he went and made sure Clay, would deny me that."

Jax glowered at him. "Tara decided to go forward with our relationship with no regard to what you said or how you felt about it. You'd only been around for two years so your opinion didn't mean shit! She split because she couldn't handle the things I had to do for the club. When she did that, she pissed my mom off. Clay did what he did to you because of Tara! The altercation didn't help none either! But you know how Gemma is and what Clay is willing to do for her!"

Darien shook his head. "Still same stubborn Jax. I bet you still don't know or will let someone tell you the driving force behind why she really left."

"Oh yea?" Jax asked defensively. "Would you believe that after Clay banned you on Gemma's insistence, I convinced him to change his mind and was going to sponsor you after I patched in? That after a year I couldn't find you?"

"It's true. We both looked you up for a long time. It was too risky to have Juice look you up. Had we had any clue where you went, we would have asked happy or Quinn or Happy if they knew about you," Opie added.

"Happy scares the shit out of me so I do my best to keep distance. He doesn't know anything really about me. He only voted yea for me to have another Nomad."

"How did you get Clay to send you here?" Jax asked.

" I'm pretty certain he doesn't even know I'm a patched in member of the Sons. I doubt he would know I'm here. He asked Quinn to look up and send four Nomads he could trust to come here. I just happened to be riding with Quinn and was recruited. Quinn never told Clay who he was sending cause Clay didn't ask."

Jax shifted again and looked at him sideways. "Can I trust you?" Jax asked.

"You can. If you decide to," Darien answered.

"We'll see then," Jax replied.  
"If that's gonna be the case then, leave my ass here tomorrow and I won't even bother you the rest of the time you're here. Then the day before you leave, you can find a way to help me transfer to SAMBEL. I know I'm not Irish but I'd rather be here and remain a member of the Son's. Plus it'll help us to remain staying away from each other."

Just as Jax began thinking about it, there was a knock at the doors and a girls voice responded from the other side when told to hang on. "We'll finish this conversation later. Now, I want to see and catch up with Trinity," Jax said dismissively. "Let her in Ope. Trinity's allowed to be in here."

"You should know one more thing Jax. The reason I want to stay here in Ireland is because Trinity is my Ol'..." he tried to say and was cut off again.

"We'll, talk, later. After I've had time to cool off. Ope, let her in and both of you, give us some privacy."

Opie nodded and opened the doors. He walked passed her into the club house without a glance. As Darien passed by the doors, Jax saw him lean forward and then return upright. Suddenly, he could hear her asking if they were done followed by something he couldn't make out. Though they were whispering, he could tell they were arguing. Suddenly Darien returned to the room with Trinity in front of him. She now wearing a different, regular fitting, white shirt.

She smiled and and excitedly ran up to and greeted Jax. He stood up and hugged her for a long moment. When they let go, he took a step back and looked at her suspiciously. His eyes grew wide in anger when he saw what confirmed his suspicion. Her stomach was slightly protruding. His fist balled up and began to shake as he quickly pieced it together when he saw the two of them hand in hand with her fingers interlocked with his. His sites returned to Darien again and he kicked his chair back behind him. Darien looked at him calm and pleadingly. Trinity knew he figured it out and stepped forward.

"It be true Jax. I be four month's pregnan' and Darien is tha father. Please Jax calm down an' be rational. I know yer history with 'im and why yer mad. He doesn't know everythin' yet though. But please, please be happy fer us," She pleaded and stepped forward.

Jax came around the table and looked her in the eye. She glared back near angered. He gave her "Forgive me but this is business. Gotta deal with a hypocrite."

She looked at him not understanding. He walked passed her and shouted, "Son of a bitch!" and decked Darien.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I apologize for the delay. Things have been happening with my book I wrote. Message me if you're interested)**

Darien found himself planted in a chair and looking up at Jax. He stood back up with his fist balled up. Jax sneered at him tauntingly. He spit out some blood and glared back. Trinity looked at him pleadingly.

"Hypocrite huh? Funny. I did _not_ know that Trinity was of any relation to you when I met her. I didn't find out until we had been together a few months. _You_ on the other hand, knew that Tara's my half sister after we became friends in high school. I said _no_ when you asked my permission and you hooked up with her anyway," he replied to Jax.

"Doesn't matter. You _still_ found out she's my sister and didn't cease your activity. You don't hook up a President's family without their permission. You don't stay with either after you find out without the President's blessing. Seeing as to how you're a _Nomad_ , that means that you ain't an officer of a charter Darien. I have to protect _my_ reputation, asshole! I could have your fucking patch!" Jax yelled at him.

Darien stood up, "You're an idiot for being president. If I had sent you correspondence asking for your approval, that would have risked compromising the well kept secret. Especially with the Redwoods being involved with a drug cartel. Maureen doesn't even know that I know. Since the charter members aren't supposed to know and she'll fear the Kings would come for retaliation. That way she doesn't take Trinity away and go on the run. I couldn't risk it. Then you would have lost more family Jax," Darien calmly answered.

"You don't give a shit about me or my family. Did you knock her up to spite me?" Jax sneered.

"That's ridiculous Jax. I became interested in 'im because he cares about yer family. He found out a messenger from the Kings was lookin' fer my ma. Darien intercepted him and found out what they wanted. After findin' out it was a message to tha club because of them havin' ta kill Father Ashby, he roughed him up before sendin' him on his way. Said tha' Kings can deal with him directly. He's been sure ta make sure we aren't bothered by no one. He's taken care of us," Trinity screamed.

"And I didn't knock her up to spite you you fucking prick! We got carried away one not and weren't careful. A happy accident in my opinion," Darien added.

"Unless you have another way to settle this, I ain't forgiving _either_ of you. Not to mention, having you ex-communicated," Jax stated.

"Then we settle this matter the way these Irish boys do. I'll see you in the circle in ten minutes... Pres," Darien challenged.

Jax scoffed, "See you there... Hypocrite." he then slammed his shoulder against Darien's as he walked passed.  
Trinity looked back at Darien shocked. He looked away ashamed. She shoved him and glared.

"Really Darien? You're gonna challenge 'im ta a fist fight?

"Trin', I have the feeling that this will be the _only_ way I can earn his respect or at most, get him to forgive you. By going into the circle and having ourselves one hell of a dust up. You know I'm right baby," he reasoned and sat down.

Trinity sighed. "I hate ta see either of ya gettin' hurt cause of me," she replied with a hint of sadness.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her hazel eyes. "Trust me my love. This is something that has been brewing from when we were teenagers. It's about time it gets settled."

"Why? What happened ta cause all this between you two?"

Darien shook his head. "The mother of Jax's second son, Thomas, is my half sister. Just like you are Jax's half sister. My father's daughter and she's a year younger than me. He had seen me through out my life but never stuck around because I lived in a place called Oregon. He told me I had a sister but never let me see her. When I decided to move to Charming, to help take care of him, is when I finally got to meet Tara. We got to know each other through that summer until I got enrolled in the same high school. To hurry this along, Jax ended up fancying her and when he asked me for my permission to be with her, I told him no. He got with her anyhow and things happened. Now he thinks I've done the same thing to him with you. The difference though, is that he _knew_ she was my sister. We both know, I did not even know that you were related to him when we met. Anyway, Clay and Gemma took things the wrong way when things got worse between me and Jax. We never really settled it. Until now," he explained.

Trinity hugged him. "I'm so sorry my love. I didn't know. I'm sorry it's lead to this," she said and kissed him. She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "Please don't get too hurt. Please, don't hurt 'im too much either. I love ya both. Ya know tha'. Please, just don't beat each other ta death," Trinity pleaded.

"I can't speak for Jax, but I promise I won't kill him," Darien promised and gave her a kiss.  
Before long, they were outside and she was helping him tape and wrap up his fists. He took his shirt off revealing the reaper on his back. On his chest was a tattoo of an anarchy symbol and the word, 'Mayhem,' underneath it. His right arm above the flames was a valley of skulls and his left arm a skeleton horseman. He kissed Trinity again and turned towards where Jax was standing.

Opie and the rest of SAMBEL arrived and made the circle. Opie said the fight was about age old unresolved issues including them hooking up with each others sisters. He did not give any names. He told this would end the heat and confrontations between so that the club will no longer be affected. Opie appointed Geezer as the referee. Trinity stood up on a table to watch. Darien entered the circle with Jax. Both of them squared off and continued glaring at one another.

Once Geezer shouted, "Fight," the crowd erupted as the two men came in and immediately landed several punches on each other. They circled around twice before Jax came back at Darien with his teeth bared. He then quickly ducked down and came back up. He hit Darien with a punch to his stomach and then a right hook to his eyebrow. Darien stumbled with blood flowing from his eyebrow and down his cheek. He then lurched forward but Jax dodged the next punch by moving behind him. Darien quickly spun around with a back fist that connected to Jax's mouth. Causing him to involuntarily spit out a mouthful of blood as he fell to the ground causing the crowd to cheer and boo simultaneously.

Jax was taken aback when Darien smiled after blood trickled over his eyelid. Darien's smile grew wider once the blood trickled into his mouth. When Jax stood up, Darien faked two punches and then connected to Jax's jaw with a left hook. Hard enough that Jax fell to a knee and shook his head dazed. Jax then came up with a shout and punched Darien in the mouth.

The two of them then took a moment to catch their breath. During that time, Opie grimaced and shook his head. It was harder on him than he thought it would be to watch his best friend and former high school friend fighting like this. This fight made him think back to a few years prior at the town fundraiser and the dust up he had with Kyle Hobart. He realized this dust up was just as personal. Still it was hard for him to watch. So he remained silent and did not cheer for either man but also forced himself to not look away.

After Jax and Darien caught their breath, they let out war cries and charged at each other. All that could be seen or heard was swearing and sound of punches landing. The two men seemed to be entangled as one blow after the other were thrown. At the eleven minute mark, both men were again standing opposite of each other. Panting, bleeding and barely able to stand. They then both fell onto their butts and Geezer called the fight a draw. Some of the crowd cheered, others booed and Opie and Trinity were glad to see it was over.

A couple of minutes later, Jax slowly stood up and walked over to Darien. Who was still sitting and staring at him. He reached out and Darien took his hand to be helped up. The crowd remained silent when they stared each other down again. Opie held his breath. Trinity covered his mouth with her hands. Fearful that they were going to continue because nothing was resolved.

Jax stared his former friend in the eye a moment longer while still holding his hand and nodded his head. "We're all good now. Not often someone can hold their own against me like that and drive me to the point that I'm ready to pass the fuck out. You sir, are one resilient bastard. Thank you... _brother_!"

Jax then pulled him in for a hug. Darien laughed and hugged him back. The crowd erupted in applause, cheers and whistles. Even Opie was cheering and clapping. Trinity cheered the loudest as she ran up to first hug her brother and then her Ol' Man. She grimaced a little when saw Darien's face so she kissed him on his shoulder. She took his hand and walked with him.

Jax put his arm around Darien and they walked off to the clubhouse. Opie followed them with towels, peroxide and cotton swabs. After they cleaned up they drank a beer each together. Trinity cleaned Darien up followed by rubbing his shoulders. Opie sat next to Jax while they both smoked a cigarette.

"So how are we moving forward with tomorrow's deal?" Darien asked.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta think of something and quickly," Jax answered.

"Keep in mind Jax, you'll need to first; get them to hear you out and second; be able to state your case convincingly so they won't kill the three of us and everyone else there. They'll see the Redwood patch and wont hesitate to put a bullet in your head because you guys killed Putlova," Darien responded.

"I'm aware of that Darien. The problem is not that. The problem is convincing them that I wasn't there when he was killed and not known that _I'm_ the one who pulled the fucking trigger."

Opie looked away contemplatively then back at the others. "Wait a minute. Remember what we did the morning after me and Lyla got married?"

Jax grimaced with a roll of his eyes. "Shit! That's right. Do you think it'll work?"

"That's why we did it. In case the Sanwa Sheriffs wanted proof," Opie replied.

"What it be?" Trinity asked.

"We'll show you. Get everyone going on tomorrow's ride to the table and we'll explain it. Trinity, we'll catch up tomorrow. I promise, I'll have plenty of time to catch up with you tomorrow. I'm sorry this is how things went down tonight. Both of you," Jax responded.

"What if ya don't come back Jax?" she asked,

Jax grinned, "We'll be back. I have faith this will work. Dar, go round everyone up. Time to do discuss our plans for tomorrow."

Once Opie as out the door Jax stopped Darien and Trinity and had them come back to him.

"I don't like doing this in front of other people. You know that," he began and sighed. "But I want to tell yo both, I'm really sorry about the way I acted and for what all I said. It was fucked up of me. Trinity, I know you didn't know about our history. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. Even if it is a club member."

"Thank you Jax," she said and gave him a hug. "I am so glad that is all behind us now."

Darien gave him a fist bump. Jax looked back at Trinity. His eyes went down to her stomach. He nodded downward to ask permission. She took her brothers hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled and nodded in approval.

"So am I having a niece or nephew?" He asked.

"Don't know yet. Haven' had tha' appointment yet. We'll know soon," She answered.

"How does Maureen feel about this?"He asked and grew concerned when they looked at each other panicked and then looked away. "Are you fucking kidding? You're four months pregnant and haven't told your mom yet? I mean good job hiding it and all. You're small enough you can hide it for a bit longer and all but she's gonna figure it the fuck out sooner than later."

"Maureen harps on about how she doesn't want Trin' in the the same boat as she was when I inevitably return to the States. She doesn't leave it alone. Especially her insistence that Trin and me be married before kids. Can't figure out how that one will work. We've been trying to get her to let Trinity move out. Since I'm not actually here, Trin can't move in with me," Darien explained.

Jax lit up a cigarette. "Well, we'll figure that out soon and I'll talk to Maureen. But for now, Trinity, hang out and we'll make sure the Bell Ringers tend to your needs, Dar, lets get to the table and go over our plan for the run tomorrow. Gotta make sure our idea is gonna work."


	4. Chapter 4

Jax and Opie pulled up to the meeting spot shortly followed by the Nomads and SAMBEL. Jax and Opie lit up a cigarette. Jax gave one to Darien when he joined them. Jax, Opie, Darien, Geezer and Luther stepped away from the rest of the run to go over again what was going to happen at the meeting. Geezer and Luther were timid.

"Alright guys,"Jax began, "Juice sent me what I needed and I have it right here to show them."

"Are you sure they're gonna give you the time of day to show them that and not just put a fuckin' bullet in your head?" Darien asked and exhaled smoke.

"Yea. Before we left, I was on the prepay with the main man, Yorgi Ivanov, he agreed to let me speak my piece. He said since he trusts I'm not like Clay, he wants to hear what I gotta say," Jax answered.

"I don't trust it," Opie chimed in.

"He ain't got a choice. I told him that if they want their guns, they're gonna hear me out," Jax informed him with a chuckle.

"Ballsy," Darien replied.

Not long after, two S.U.V's pulled up. A total of six men got out of them. All in suits. The only one with a red tie walked up to Jax and his small group. He was six foot three with salt and pepper hair that was slicked back with a full beard that matched.

"I am Yorgi Ivanov," he introduced himself with a heavy Russian accent. "You must be, Yaxon Teller."

Jax shook his hand, "That's right. Thanks for giving us some time to show you what we need to show you."

"You say it proof you not there when Viktor was killed by CROSAM? I want see for myself," Yorgi replied.

"Alright. Show 'em Ope," Jax instructed.

Opie brought up a camera, opened the screen and hit play. Two other Russian's came up and watched the video with Yorgi. It was footage of Opie and Lyla's rehearsal wedding. They were both dressed in their wedding clothes and there was a minister present. The time on the video had been changed by Juice to make it look like the wedding ceremony took place while Viktor Putlova was killed. In this footage, Clay was nowhere to be seen. Jax hoped they wouldn't pick up on the fake time stamp but hoped they see the missing members.

Darien stood off to the side with his hand hanging by the gun on his hip. Hoping he would not need to use it since they were definitely out gunned. He glanced over to the camera and saw the video was scanning the crowd in attendance. He saw the Russians pointing out that Clay and other members weren't there. At the end of the video, Yorgi and his two advisers spoke in Russian before Yorgi turned back to the M.C.

Yorgi lit a cigar and looked up at the group nodding. "There no doubt now, you tell truth. Never thought Clay, would betray us like zat. Make me sad he try to make us kill someone not have anything to do with it."

"Is there a way for us to make up for it seeing as to how he is no longer a member of the Sons? I just want to fix this relationship between you guys and this charter. I only have two weeks before I have to be back in the States. I need a guarantee that there won't be anymore bloodshed between you and the charter," Jax told him and lit up another cigarette.

Yorgi puffed on his cigar a couple of times and lowered it, "Would very much like to keep Sons delivering our guns an no kill zem anymore. Was business. However it personal because Viktor was my wife's brothzer. Dat make him family, therefore we have dilemma."

"How can that be rectified?" Opie asked.

"There is way to make up. Clay killed my wife's brothzer. So to make fair, I kill _his_ wife's brothzer," Viktor answered and pointed a gun at Darien.

Darien glared at the barrel of the gun pointed at him and reached for his. Suddenly Jax was in front of Yorgis gun as the other Nomads and SAMBEL began to gather up. Yorgi gave him a funny look. Jax refused to move. Opie had discreetly pulled his gun under his kutte and pointed it at Yorgi. Yorgi shook his head at Jax.

"Yaxon, no make worse by having shoot you too."

Jax shook his head in return, "Yorgi, I can't let you do this. There's got to be another way. And how'd you know he's my brother in law?" he asked calmly.

"I have Sergei look into you Yaxon. Saw Tara is your wife no? Search show Darien as Tara's brothzer," Yorgi casually answered.

"Alright. He is my brother in law. Now answer my other question. Is there another way this can be worked out without killing him?" Jax asked starting to lose his patients.

"You have othzer way to make fair?" Yorgi asked with curiosity.

Opie looked over, "We could see about getting you cut in with the Galindo Cartel."

Jax shot him a dirty look. Yorgi looked over intrigued.

"You have tie with Galindo Cartel? Could help expand Heroin trade?"

Jax thought quickly on the spot. "I can't promise anything but I'll talk to them when we get back to the States. That is the _only_ way I can talk to them. I have to speak with Romeo in person. If I do it and they decide that they want to do business with you, SAMBEL does _not_ run any drugs for you. Guns only."

"If they not want to to work with us?"

"Then I'll make sure to take out Clay and whoever helped him and send you real time proof."

"How vill you know?"

Darien spoke up, "It's Galen O'Shay. He's been on Clay's side for years. I saw it some time ago in a confession Father Ashby left behind. I can make sure he goes to the States so that Redwood can take him out along with the man who caused all these problems."

"Galen? I never would have thought he'd help Clay like zat. When can they be taken care of?"

Jax spoke took over. "It'll take time. You know this. To make up for what happened and bring peace between you and SAMBEL, for the next year, you'll pay them fifteen percent less than their usual price for running your guns. In which time, we'll get Clay and Galen taken care of. You ain't gonna get a better deal."

Yorgi thought for a minute, "Twenty less."

Jax shook his head and flicked his cigarette, "Fifteen is fair enough Yorgi. Come on. I ain't got time to haggle."

Yorgi sighed, "Fair enough. Fifteen percent and we no more kill SAMBEL. In good faith because you not here to fuck us over, I give you one year of no problems. Unless Galindo want do business then we will be all good. If no, then Clay and Galen must be dead in zat year."

"Thank you," Jax said and shook his hand.

Suddenly Luther started to repeatedly say no. They all looked at him as he stomped towards Jax and the Russians.

"This is not what was supposed ta happen. Not how this was supposed ta go! Ya was supposed ta be killed. I can't have 'im come here and kill me," Luther shouted and lifted a shotgun.

With a leap, Darien tackled him. They rolled around and struggled for control of the shotgun. Darien got it out of Luther's hands and threw it away from them. Darien then landed several punches on Luther's face before being slashed across his arm with a knife. Darien rolled off and then wagged his finger at Jax, Opie and the others. Suddenly, Luther kicked him in the face.

They hung back when they saw Darien spit blood from his mouth and grin. Luther then tried to come in for another kick. Darien swept his legs out from under him. Luther rolled backward to his feet. When he did, Darien was up and kicked Luther on the chin with one foot. A loud slap noise erupted from the impact.. Luther hit the ground hard.

Darien spit more blood as Luther slowly made his way back up. Luther took a couple of deep, heavy breaths and shook his head. "The problem isn't with you boyo. Get out of me way and let me and Teller fight it out. Ta save SAMBEL, I gotta do him in Dar. It doesn't concern you boyo," Luther pleaded.

"Why? Why do you have to kill him?" Darien demanded.

"I can't say. Just please stop this boyo."

Darien looked back at Jax who nodded at him. "You'll have to come through me first old friend. I hate that it's come to this. Why don't you just hand over your kutte and tell me who you turned on the club for?" Darien suggested.

"I'm sorry Darien," Luther cried and lunged at Darien with the knife. This time, Darien caught his wrist, turned it back and and forced his arm back, causing him to plunge the knife into his own stomach.

Luther's eyes widened as he let out a gasp. Darien leaned to his ear, still holding him up.

"Give me a name and I'll end this for you quickly. Or I prolong this and plunge this blade into you again with a twist."

Luther began choking but managed to stutter, "G...Ga... Galen O..Sh...Sh...Shay," before he began choking on blood and his breath. Darien threw him down to the ground. He removed Luther's kutte and slit his throat. He then nodded to Jax and looked at Yorgi.

"That's one of Clay Morrow's lackey's down. We'll get the rest. Don't you worry. When we get back to Belfast, structure _will_ be brought back to SAMBEL. In return, they'll see your Russian fellas in two weeks for your next delivery."

"I take word for it. See you soon. Yaxon, best of luck in conducting business," Yorgi said and then waved for his men to follow to follow.

They left Luther's body where he lied. Jax, Opie and Darien left with SAMBEL. Darien still had Luther's kutte. When they returned to the clubhouse, Darien cut off the V.P. patch from Luther's kutte and then waved over a prospect. He handed the kutte to the prospect who looked confused.

"Use that for target practice. I better not any of it left in the next two days."

The prospect just nodded and Darien smacked him on the shoulder. "Go on! Git!" The prospect ran off and he chuckled while he walked up to Jax. Jax lit up a cigarette lifted his chin at him.

"What did that mother fucking mick say?"

Darien sighed, "Galen O'Shay."

"Fuck! Of course he wants me dead! Shit!"

"Sounds like we need to get a message to the Kings. Try and work out a truce," Opie added.

"He's one of the Kings. If he's scheming like that, there is no working anything out with the Irish Kings," Darien replied.

Jax heavily exhaled his cigarette smoke. "What we do, is keep it to ourselves. Just follow me on this. We don't say shit about it. Don't let O'Shay know that we know anything. Get him stateside, play along and he's ours. However, we do need to send a message while we're here. We'll figure that out later, Jax looked passed Opie, smiled and looked at Darien. "Trinity's coming. And she looks pissed at you Dar."

They all looked over and back down at the ground when Jax got Darien's attention. "Hey, Thanks for handling that tonight. I owe you bro."

Darien grinned, "I'll remember that."

Trinity got closer and looked at Darien's face. Her eyes grew wide in anger and her cheeks flushed. She glared at Jax and Opie.

"What tha' hell 'appened to 'im? How did ya end up like this Darien Spencer?" she demanded.

He knew just how in deep shit he was when she was angry enough to use his first and last name. They explained the situation to her. Trinity fought back tears at the betrayal. They all consoled her. Darien reminded her that she could lose the baby if she didn't calm down. When she did, she looked at his face again.

"Come my love. Lemme clean ya up," she insisted and then looked over shoulder to Jax. "Can we have lunch tamorrow Jax?" she asked.

Jax chuckled, "Of course. Just you and me," he answered and nodded at Darien. "I got something I need you to do tomorrow. I'll text you the details."

Darien gave him a thumbs up and left with Trinity. They went back to the apartment that was being rented for Darien by SAMBEL. When she started cleaning him up,she expressed her concern and dissatisfaction for the club and what happened. Even though she was glad his injuries were from saving her brother. She cleaned the blood off of his face and checked his mouth before moving to where the knife cut his arm. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches but still needed some pressure to stop the bleeding and to be cleaned. The few times he winced were subtle so that Trinity wouldn't see it.

Once he was cleaned up, she hugged and held him for a while. He held her and took her in as he reprimanded himself for forgetting in the heat of that moment that he has plenty to lose.

"Don't do something so stupid an' thoughtless like tha' again my love. Please don't scare me so badly ever again," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll remember to be more calm and cautious from now on" he replied and placed a hand against her stomach. "I promise you that," he sighed. "Trin, tonight I had to kill a brother. I hate myself for having to do it. Luther was the reason you and I were able to get to know each other the way we have and why we now have a potential future together," he rubbed her stomach, "Wonder if I've made so many wrong decisions on behalf of the club."

"What do ya' mean?"

He sighed again. "Everything I've done here in Belfast, has mostly been to keep Jax and the Redwood's happy. Yet I've done so much to help things here and that is what I would rather keep doing."

"What do you mean Darien?" Trinity asked uncertain of what he was getting at.

"What I mean is, I'm gonna talk to Jax about the possibility of not going back to the states with them. See if he can make a change and allow me to stay here with SAMBEL or help start another charter here."

"What if he says no?"

"It would be a club vote both here and in the States. If the majority vote is nay, then I will black out my ink and we'll go to Waterford. Regardless, I'm not leaving you here or without you."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"That is the greatest thing you've told me in so long," she said and hugged him again.

She then kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss while she straddled his lap. She pushed his kutte off of his shoulders across the back of the chair. He grabbed her breasts and started to kiss along her neck. When he pulled off her shirt, he looked at her slightly protruded belly and then looked into her eyes. She peered back into his eyes compassionately.

"Are you alrigh'?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and rubbed her belly again. "Are you sure you want to?"

She unhooked and took off her bra and then placed his hands on her bare breasts. He smiled and kissed her again. This time with desire. They both took off their boots and jeans before she pushed him back into the chair and straddled him. Both of them ready to make the best of it as they rarely got time to themselves like this anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Jax woke up the next morning to his phone going off. He sleepily looked at it to see his alarm going off. "Shit," he sighed and sat up. He lit up a cigarette and dialed the first number on his speed dial. He waited for the other line to pick up. When it did the voice on the other side was being quiet.

"Chibs, how's things at SAMCRO?" he asked.  
"Jackie Boy, how are things in Ireland going? Clay's still got everyone running that fucking coke for the Cartel. He just keeps fucking things up. He's got the Chinese pissed at us."

Jax ran his hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ. What did he do?"

"Never mind that. It's just Clay being paranoid and such so he's not keeping his deals."

Jax rolled his eyes. "We found out that Galen O'Shay has been working with Clay. Seems like they're trying to take out SAMBEL all together."

"Shite! The Kings are involved?"

"Galen's acting on his own and Clay's promised him something. Fiona and Kerrianne are fine. They're safe. If Galen beats me back to the U.S., let him and Clay do what they're gonna do. Get with Juice. I emailed him the plans."

"Be careful Jackie Boy."

The call ended. Jax then scrolled to the next number on speed dial. Tara's number. He stared at it for a bit until a slam into the wall from the next room got his attention. Annoyed, he left the room and stepped to the door next his and kicked it. The door slowly fell open. He looked inside to see Cherry and Opie completely naked. Her back was pressed against the wall and her legs were wrapped around Opie while she held him tightly. He hand one hand on the wall and the other hand holding her. He was thrusting hard and fast into her,

Jax glared and walked away shaking his head. "What the fuck Ope?" he said under his breath. He went back to his room and slammed the door. Still disgusted at what he had just witnessed, he laid back on the bed and picked up his phone. With a sigh he dialed Tara's number. A part of him was happy when she answered. A part of him also hoped she wouldn't have as the conversations was going to be a bit unpleasant.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. How's things in Ireland?"

"Cleaning up Clay's mess. He's got things all fucked up here. Getting it cleaned up though."

"That's good. Do you think you'll be home sooner than two weeks?"

"I don't know yet. If things go right, we'll at least be on time."

"You better Jax. You're on parole and your family needs you."

He chuckled. "Speaking of family, guess who I ran into over here?"

"I know you have a sister over there. That's no surprise. Or did you run into Chibs wife and daughter?"

Jax sighed, "Darien. He been here since after the last time we were here. And, he knocked up my sister."

He heard her phone hit the floor or table on the other end. He took a breath and waited for a response. He knew that was the last answer she was expecting. He heard the phone being picked up and fumbled with. He heard Tara's shaky breath before she responded.

"M..My brother is there?"

"Yea. He's been here for a while. Turns out, after Clay banned him from Charming, son of a bitch got patched in up in Oregon. He became a Nomad a while back and sent here when Clay requested them. Clay's got no fucking clue he's a member."

"And you're both still alive?"

"We settled it. Everything is fine now. We stated our cases and found a mutual turf. He's been a big help actually."

"You said he knocked up your sister. I'm surprised you're alright with that."

"Trinity's happy and with someone keeping her safe. That's all that matters now."

He heard Opies door open up. "Hey babe. I was checking in. Tell the boys I'll be home soon. I gotta bounce. Love you."

"Love you too Jax."

He stepped out the door to his room and saw Opie lighting a cigarette and looking around. Jax stormed up and shoved him from the side. Opie caught himself on the door frame and glared at Jax. Jax held his arms out wanting an explanation. Opie looked towards the store where Cherry went and looked back at Jax,

"I don't even want to hear it Jax. You have no room to tell me anything," he said and went back into his room. Slamming the door behind himself.

Jax sighed, "Shit!"

When he turned around, he saw Darien getting on his bike followed by Trinity. He handed her a helmet as she carefully got onto his bike. Jax lit up a cigarette and walked over to them. Darien noticed him and nodded. Trinity opened her arms for a hug. Which he happily obliged.

"Where are you two heading off to?"

"Trinity is officially twenty weeks along. I'm taking her to her ultrasound," Darien answered.

"Gonna find out if yer havin' a niece or a nephew," Trinity added.

"Hey, you're still with us tonight right?" Jax asked.

"You know it. First I want to know if I'm buying a bike or a prom dress in the future," Darien joked.

"See you then," Jax replied.

A couple of Hours later Darien returned with Trinity. Both of them were smiling wide. Jax flicked his cigarette and made his way over to them and Opie followed him. They were putting their helmets back on the bike when Jax and Opie approached. Opie held his arms out.

"So? Indoor or outdoor?" Opie asked.

"Yea, bike or prom dress bro?" Jax added.

Darien looked at Trinity and waved his hand from her to them. She smiled and let out an excited giggle, "We're havin' a girl. 'er names gonna be Fallon."

Jax and Opie cheered for them as Jax felt her stomach. They went inside the club house where Jax made them give Darien two double shots before calling for church. Everyone sat down in their seats. Trinity waited in the clubhouse and showed off her ultrasound pictures. She knew the drill.

"Alright guys," Jax began. "So a change in plans. Tonight we will make our first run for the Russian's during this new truce. So when we go, we do _not_ stir shit up. We arrive, we drop, we collect, we leave. That's it. Understood?" Jax asked and looked around as everyone at the table acknowledged their understanding.

"Good. Then lets get this done. Be here tonight at five. Darien will be in charge until I get back. We're adjourned until then."

As the room cleared out Jax looked at Darien, "Did you get my text?"

"Sure did. I will be sure to get on that right away."

"Hey," Jax shouted and waited for Darien to turn around. "You sure you're cool with me and Trinity having lunch together. You're more than welcome to join us. You are family now."

Darien just nodded. "I appreciate it Jax but I'm gonna give you that time with your sister. Especially since you ain't got the kind of time with her that I'd have with Tara when I get drug back to the U.S."

Jax sighed, "You really don't want to go back do you?"

Darien's posture stiffened as he looked Jax in the eye. "Truth?"

Jax nodded, "I think that's our best course of action seeing where we are now."

Darien exhaled, "I don't want to. I'd prefer to stay here with Trinity and SAMBEL or even..." he looked away.

"Even what? Don't stop now Darien. Finish that sentence"

Darien took a deep breath, "Even black out my ink and move somewhere away from the IRA. Raise Fallon away from all of this."

Jax sighed again. "Believe it or not, I wouldn't blame you. Truth be told, a part of me wanted to do and still wants to do that for my sons. If you go that route, there will be no animosity. Even see about getting you and Trin to the U.S."

"Appreciate it Jax. Please keep this conversation between us for now."

"You bet. I'll see you tonight. And thanks for giving me the time with Trinity."

Darien hugged Jax and left. Jax met up with Trinity as promised and had lunch with her. They caught up on where their lives have come and the things that have happened. He showed her pictures of Abel and Thomas. Then they talked about their respective relationships and Jax was very interested in how her and Darien actually got together.

"What I tell ya the other day was true. I suppose you be wantin' tha longer version. There was a messenger fer tha Irish Kings that tried to infiltrate tha M.C. His name was Mark Ferell. He was lookin' ta find out what he could 'bout me and ma to report back to tha Kings with. He started askin' too many questions one day fer Darien's liking and he got suspicious. He followed 'im aroun' one day and found out tha Kings were pissed about havin' ta kill me cousin Kellen. When Darien found out what he was up to and roughed 'im up, brought 'im into the club house ta confess. He was then tasked of watchin' out fer me and ma. Our shop and our home. We started talkin' and as the months went on, I fell fer 'im. He was a bit shy but ya seen where that went."

"Did he kill the guy?"

"No. He and the club roughed 'im up and sent him back to tha Kings wit' nothin'."

"I can see why you fell for him. I'm just glad you're happy. How does your mom feel about it?"

"She was none too happy. Still ain't but she's become accepting of it. She not happy bout me being pregnant. Doesn't trust I won't end up like her."

"Do you trust Darien?"

"Obviously I do."

Jax sighed and lit up a cigarette, "He's willing to do a lot to be with you and keep the two of you safe. Whatever you guys decide, I will support. I want you to trust that he will do the right thing and I want you to call me if you need safe passage to the states and trust me to take care of you guys. You're my family."

"Thank you Jax."

"No, thank you. For everything and for not being awkward around me."

"Let's leave that buried."

Jax laughed right as his phone rang. "Yea?"

The other line was who he was hoping to hear from, "Galen is stateside on a delivery. Ivanov contacted me too."

"Oh shit," Jax groaned and snuffed out his cigarette.

"Romeo reached out to them. He's willing to meet with them stateside in three weeks."

"You're fucking kidding me," Jax shouted and scared Trinity. "I needed to be able to mediate that. Fuck me!"

"Never trust Spics Jax. Especially ones that are _that_ high up in a cartel."

"It's deeper than that," Jax began but was cut off by Darien.

"Jax, Ivanov said that because you got them the meeting with the Cartel, I'm not sure what he means but, he said he's bringing you a present. A business partner coming in from Budapest who is the reason your mom in the wind..."

Jax dropped his phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for the neglect this story has suffered. Suffered a major writers block. Unfortunately I had to ride it out. However I am back.**

 **In the words of an iconic villain; And here... we... go!**

Before anyone knew it, it was the next night and Jax received a text from Ivanov requesting a meet. He went to round everyone up and saw Darien and Opie standing face to face. Reading their body language, it was obvious they were arguing about something. When Darien stepped up into the much larger mans face, Jax hurried his pace to get to them. He knew that it would not be much longer before they would come to blows. Once he got close enough, he stopped to find out what they were arguing about.

"You are in no position within the charter or the club to get to tell me what to do," Opie said in an aggravated tone.

"She falls under the same terms as Trinity. She's under Maureen Ashby's watch. Therefore, untouchable unless she's going to become an Ol' Lady! You can't fuck her and forget her after you leave, like she's a fucking Bell Ringer!" Darien shouted back at him.

"She came onto me and already knows who I am. So your argument is invalid. Now get off my shit for getting my dick wet while I'm here," Opie answered dismissively. "Besides, who are you to get on me like this. You're fucking Jax's sister and what are you gonna do when you get called back to the states? You're gonna leave while she stay's here raising your kid on her own while you only show up every six months."

"I'm not a member of a set charter. So I'll stay here as long as necessary. Especially if I start a Nomad charter here. If I do leave, Trinity _will_ be coming with me and _away_ from the IRA. Therefore what _you_ just said is as invalid as it was uncalled for. Not to mention, I'm not married nor have any other children, so I have done nothing wrong," Darien replied calmly.

Opie punched Darien in the jaw and stood over him. Jax ran up and got between them. "Enough! What... the hell is going on?"

"I caught him doing the horizontal hustle with Cherry. She's not a Bell Ringer. She's under the care of Maureen Ashby and is to only be courted if becoming an Ol' Lady. That's the _only_ reason she was able to be with Liam. Because they all thought he was gonna be her Ol' Man. Opies gonna be leaving back for the states with you next week."

"He doesn't tell me my business. My marriage is none of his business. He knows the rules. He had no right comparing himself to that!"

"I was doing no such thing. You compared me and Trinity. I was explaining the difference."

"Enough!" Jax shouted again. "Ope, I love ya bro, but he's right. You got no reason to be sticking your dick in that tart when you got the shit you're dealing with back home. He's right too. You don't know shit about him or what's goin' on between him and Trin," he scolded Opie and then looked at Darien. "He's also right. Ain't your fucking place to be on his shit. Don't be trying to do that again. Now let's go. We got a meeting and a few others coming with us."

"Where at?" Darien asked.

"Where we made the gun drop off a couple of days ago," Jax answered.

They were off to the meeting site not long after. Darien realized something was wrong when he saw they were the only three people there. He got off his bike and turned to face Jax and Opie as they got off theirs. He kept one hand behind his back by his spare pistol. Jax put his hands up and approached him..

"Easy Dare. We ain't here to do nothing to you," Jax began. "We're here early because we need to talk. Even though you saved me and kept face in front of the Russians, you pissed off SAMBEL when you killed Luther. It cost them a bartering chip with the Irish Kings."

"So what? They want me dead? Maimed? To deal with me themselves?" Darien asked.

"At first but I talked them down from that. It was decided that in the next three votes you don't get one and you lost your input in this weeks gun run meet before Ope and I leave," Jax answered,

"Fine by me. They need to start taking care of things on their own anyhow don't they?" Darien replied smugly.

"There's one more thing to discuss," Opie added.

"It's about the future bro," Jax said in a serious tone.

Three hours later SAMBEL arrived at the same time as Ivanov and the Russians. This time they also brought explosives that Ivanov had requested. Jax and Darien shook Ivanov's hand before he lit a cigar. No words were exchanged while Ivanov's men loaded the guns and explosives and paid Jax. Ivanov looked to the three American's and nodded his head.

"Yaxon, you have Sambol doing vell now. You keep bargain. I much admire zat. As I promise, we have someone special fer you. He come from Budapest believing we have business to discuss."

Ivanov snapped his fingers and his men brought out a man from the trunk of their SUV. His hands were cuffed and he had a sack over his head. Ivanov then pulled off the sack, making both Jax and Opie take sharp, angry breaths. Ivanov nodded while SAMBEL stood confused. Jax glared and got in the mans duct taped face.

"Ethan Zobelle. What? You didn't think the shit you pulled wouldn't fucking catch up to you? Huh? You Nazi, Fed rat, piece of shit?" Jax asked mocking and angry and punched him the face.

"This is gonna be fun," Opie said gleefully.

Darien was taken aback. "Ethan Zobelle? Of the League Of White Nationalist? A rat?" he asked confused before doing a double take. "Wait, what's your beef with him?"

Opie pulled Darien aside and filled him in on what Zobelle and the League did to the club and Jax's family and the aftermath left by it. Darien glared at Zobelle before mockingly laughing at him.

"You are not going to enjoy what's left of your pathetic, fucking life. Fed rat," he said and stepped away laughing. "I do not feel sorry for him at all."

Jax whispered something and turned to SAMBEL. "Get out of here. I'll meet you guys later. Darien, you stay," he said and looked at Ivanov. "Thank you. You guys can take off. I got it from here."

Ivanov shook his hand. "Het. Sank you. You 'elp us make big deal. Least we do is give over someone who sell us to America Government. He of no use to us but cause you much problems. Tell Belsam zhere vill be no more killing of zem by us. Full partners. We only cut share by ten percent. 'Ave fun, Yaxon," he said and walked away puffing on his cigar.

After the Russians and SAMBEL left, Jax, Opie and Darien turned their attention to Zobelle. Darien went to Opie's bike and retrieved a video camera. He turned it on and started recording. Jax kicked Zobelle in the stomach and Opie brought him to his feet.

"You are in for one _hell_ of a night, asshole," Jax said coldly.

Zobelle tried to reply through the tape on his mouth. Jax ripped it off and glared at him. "I'm sorry," What the fuck did you say?"

Zobelle looked at him pleading. "Jax, please... You don't have to do any of this. You won. I fled. I haven't been in touch with the League since I went to Budapest."

Jax leaned closer to him. "Doesn't make up for the shit you put my family through over your bullshit White Agenda," he replied through gritted teeth.

"That was, Weston," Zobelle tried to say when Opie cut him off.

"Don't. Everyone knows that nothing got set in motion without your approval. After everything you did, you deserve this."

Jax the turned to the camera with Zobelle next to him.

"Hey guys, here he is. Ethan Zobelle. You remember, the cigar cone-sure from the League Of White Nationalist? The guy that had Otto completely blinded and had my mom attacked? Well, thanks to a business deal with the Russians, he has been delivered all the way from Budapest and right to me and Ope. Now sit back and watch as we deliver some fucking payback!"

Darien watched and winced and grimaced every few minutes while Jax and Opie took turns laying a beating on Zobelle with punches, kicks, headbutts, knees and elbow drops. Jax then pulled out his knife and began slashing Zobelle repeatedly before grabbing him by the throat. Darien saw that Jax had carved, "Fed Rat," into his chest.

"You ordered your men to rape my mother! Now, you're gonna pay for that," Jax growled.

Jax went to his bike and retrieved a screwdriver. "Ope, pull his fuckin' pants down. Dare, set the camera up and help."

Darien set the camera on the seat of bike and made sure it was focused on Zobelle. When he walked over, he grabbed Zobelle's shoulder and the back of his neck to keep his face held down on the ground. When he saw jax and Opie spread Zobelles cheeks apart, he looked away and grimaced when he heard repeated plunges of steel entering flesh and Zobelle screaming. It sounded bad enough that he clenched his own cheeks. After the sixth plunge and scream, he followed Opies lead and threw Zobelle onto his back.

Jax lifted him up and stuck the bloody screwdriver in his face. "Now, you get to spend the last moments of your life regretting _every_ decision you've made," Jax said and stuck the screwdriver into Zobelle's throat and pulled it back out. Opie and Darien went to their bikes while Zobelle was gasping and choking on his blood. Once the camera was off, Jax turned around.

"Leave him to be found. Let the world know this mother fucker is dead. As far as the league is concerned, the fucking Russians did it."

They left and went back to the SAMBEL clubhouse. Darien did his best to not think about what had just happened. It bothered him that he was involved in something that pertained to business that did not pertain to him. Whatever that man did though, he deserved it with what Jax had mentioned. When they got back, he handed the camera to Jax and made his way back to his apartment when Jax went back to his hotel room. Just before going inside, he saw Cherry approach Opie and they walked away. He shook his head before being greeted by Trinity.

"Come 'ere love. Tell me 'bout yer day."

"You sure you wanna know?"

There was a moment of hesitation while she looked him over and exhaled. "Come 'ere. Let's go ta bed and I'll give ya a massage ta 'elp ya fall asleep. After you tucker me out first," she said with a raise of her eyebrows and pulled him down the hallway.


End file.
